1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a health consulting system; more specifically, the present invention is related to a knowledge-based personal intelligent health consulting system that guides a user to identify symptoms leading to possible diseases and provides relevant health information.
2. The Prior Arts
Nowadays, people often relied on Internet as the most instant, convenient, and reliable source of information when encountering health related problems. Although a vast amount of information can be obtained with ease, most health related information, whether regarding description of symptoms or diseases, is very profession-oriented. That is to say, for the general public, it is extremely mind-consuming and substantially difficult to obtain accurate and useful information due to lack of in-depth understanding of medical knowledge.
Certain healthcare advisory systems can be found on the internet, yet, for most conventional systems, information are presented in a subjective written manner. Since not all users are of medical related background and cannot provide precise description of their condition verbally, it is very unlikely for them to readily comprehend the information requested by those conventional systems and let alone fully utilize the information eventually received. Furthermore, those conventional systems usually inquire users' health related data via unilateral questionnaires. Without interactive and eliciting scenarios, this type of conventional systems cannot provide its users with intelligent, accurate, and appropriate healthcare consultation.
These setbacks of the conventional systems significantly reduce the users' willingness to seek personalized health consultation and, consequently, increase the risk of critical illnesses and the burden on healthcare resources. Thus, for the purposes of providing fast and accurate healthcare consultations and promoting awareness of personal healthcare, it is of urgent necessity for the development of an interactive, user-friendly, and knowledge-based system or method.